One Day the chains will stay gone
by Dark phased
Summary: The war was over but Ishgar lost. Irene has plans now that she has met Erza and captured Minerva. What are the plans that she has for them?
1. Chapter 1

Screams could be heard from a different cell.

Erza and Minerva were chained up to a wall and were waiting for what Irene had waiting for them.

**Erza's pov**

I couldn't bear it. Everything was taken from us. We had lost the war against Alvarez and now Minerva and I were among those who were just taken as prisoners while others were just killed off.

From Fairy Tail and was Lucy, Wendy and I. As for Sabertooth Minerva and Yukino. We were chosen by a woman who claimed to be my mother who said that she felt some desire to pick up from where she left off. I didn't understand what she meant at first but I had a feeling that she was going to do whatever it took to do so.

It had been almost 9 months since the war was over. During that time Minerva and I had been the main duo that Irene used her enchantments on to weaken us so that we couldn't fight back and submit to her. To us it was a master and slave but to her she claimed that she was just buying her time back to be a parent.

To my dismay Irene wanted me and Minerva to be her daughters because of how strong we were. She claimed that she liked how Minerva was able to hold her own against Wahl and heard from Brandish just how brutal she can be to her enemies.

Minerva tried to plead otherwise that it wasn't the case but Irene enchanted her only for Minerva's demon features to return.

After that Minerva and I were both enchanted again only for us to learn that Irene had connected herself to us. That's how I learned that Lucy and Yukino had been spared and they tried to help us but we told them not to. However I knew that Minerva and I were more afraid of what would happen to Lucy and Yukino more than ourselves with Irene as our new 'Mother'.

There was no hope to escape.

Not long after that Lucy and Wendy they were taken away by the other female Spriggan members. I would see Lucy from time to time but as for Wendy it would be out of a blue moon.

Minerva for the most part was quiet but when she did talk I treasured it.

**Minerva's pov**

First it was my father, then it was Tartaros and now this.

It isn't fair!

Before the war Yukino and I were starting over and little by little I felt that I could be loved for me. Then this damn war happened and our homeland lost.

I was able to keep Yukino safe for the most part since the war was over but then this woman that I thought was Erza attacked us. She took Yukino and I away as prisoners. When she brought up my past I tried to defend myself only for her to use her magic on me. Before I passed out from that I realized that she had woken up my demon side but I was still me.

To make things worse, Yukino saw it.

I will never forget the look of fear that was on her face.

Erza and I heard the screams and due to my demon senses I was able to tell who it was.

My visible eye widened.

It was Lucy and Yukino!

I began to struggle in my chains but it was no use. The witch's enchantment magic was in the chains as well.

Just what was she planning to do with us. From what Erza told me this woman was her mother that not even she met and that this woman is taking us as her offspring.

I didn't want to accept it to be called a child but being someone's weapon again, it only brought back the horrors of my father.

"Erza..."

I heard a movement as if she was looking at me.

"Yes?"

"That woman? What is her real goal with us? Surely she wouldn't harm Lucy and Yukino would she? They never fought with her."

"She just claimed that she wants to pick up from where she left off."

"Left off? From what?"

Just then the door of the cell opened.

We both looked up to see that it was Irene and she looked pleased about something. We saw that she had her staff in one hand while there was a large weaved basket in the other.

She tapped her staff into the ground and we dropped to the ground. She came to us and smiled.

"Now I feel that I can tell my plan to you both now. I took you both as my children and I wanted to pick up from where I left off. However I wish for you to take part in my plan."

Erza looked at her.

"And what's that?"

Irene smiled then lowered the basket for us to see what was in it.

"Thank you for allowing your lovers to have my grandchildren."

Our eyes widen when they saw two infants sleeping. Irene placed the basket down only for both of the newborns to open their eyes.

One infant had red hair and brown eyes. The other had black hair and two eye colors, one green while the other eye was brown.

I was in shock but then I leaned closer only for the baby to sneeze.

When she sneezed her hair went from black to silver.

'Now I see what she was planning...'

Just then I saw the baby look up at me and began squirming. I looked up at Irene.

"What of Yukino?"

"She's in the chamber, along with the other girl. You may see her since you all have done well."

She released our chains and we rushed to the chamber.

When we got there I rushed to Yukino while Erza rushed to Lucy.

I picked Yukino's head up and she looked at me. She looked tired and weakened from childbirth.

"Lady Minerva..."

I rubbed her face and brought her closer to me.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't think this is what she meant."

Yukino looked at me.

"Did you get to see our child?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

"Boy or girl?"

I blinked. Did they not get to see the children?

I looked at Erza who was giving me the same look then I looked at Yukino giving a small smile.

"We had a beautiful daughter. She has both of our eye colors and our hair. When she sneezes her hair goes from black to silver like yours."

She just looked at me then gave a weak smile.

"So cute."

I nodded then I leaned my head down and kissed her on the forehead.

**Erza's pov**

I held Lucy close to me. She was tired and weakened as well from the childbirth. She looked up at me and I held her hand.

"Our little one has red hair your eyes, Lucy."

She smiled.

"Scarlet hair must run in the family."

I looked away then Lucy spoke.

"As soon as they were born your mother took them."

"We had no idea that this was what she had planned. Had we known, we would have..."

"Erza...it's okay. Your mother said that we did well so she's allowing us to rest now."

I held Lucy tighter then I saw Minerva gently lay Yukino back down. I followed her motions then we both left sensing that my mother wanted to see us.

When we got to her throne room we saw that she was watching the children sleep.

"Oh how I longed for this moment once more. Seeing life being born and it being of my blood."

Minerva and I watched as our mother smiled at our daughters.

"Naturally they will have my last name and since your lovers done well by giving me granddaughters you two will have the honor of naming them."

We nodded then Minerva spoke.

"Nemesis, but Nyx for short."

I blinked then spoke.

"Rosetta but Rose for short."

Our mother just looked at us then looked at her grandchildren.

"Rose and Nyx Belserion, welcome to the world."


	2. Chapter 2

**Irene's pov**

I was pleased with myself with how my plan was going. I looked to my side to see both of my granddaughters in the basket sleeping. Part of me was a little saddened because this reminded me of how Erza was when I gave her up shortly after she was born. I reached in and picked Rose up only for her to open her eyes to look at me.

"You look just like your mother Erza and I."

It had been a couple of weeks since my granddaughters were born and now they have gotten rather used to things.

Rose looked at me and I smiled.

"You are my first grandchild but I don't expect much from you or your sister."

She smiled and reached up to me. I looked over at her sister only for her to start crying. I picked her up as well but the crying didn't cease.

"What are you crying for?"

Just then Minerva and Erza appeared and were both kneeling before me. I looked at Minerva.

"Perfect timing, get Nyx."

She didn't say anything and held Nyx in her arms. As if the child knew who was holding her, she stopped crying. I gave Minerva a stern look and She looked at her daughter.

"Interesting how she never cries if you're holding her but why does she with everyone else?"

"Not sure."

I looked at Rose who was still smiling at me then I spoke.

"Well then, as they get older I want them to address you both as their fathers."

Erza blinked.

"Why fathers? We're both females."

"Just like your father Erza, you wear armor. Along with that you both much rather protect than nurse like a mother would."

They both looked at me then Minerva looked at Nyx.

"You heard your grandmother, I'm Papa."

Nyx reached up to touch Minerva's face but Minerva didn't lean closer for her to do so but instead set her down into the basket.

Erza looked at her then I spoke.

"I see that you much rather I give affection to your daughter, correct?"

"Yes Milady."

I looked at Erza.

"Same for yours, as well?"

Erza frowned a little.

"They're are daughters, why wouldn't we show them affection? Lucy and Yukino haven't even got to see them yet."

I set Rose into the basket only for her to look at Nyx. I rose to my feet to face Erza and Minerva and slowly allowed my aura to rise as I spoke.

"I told you before, what I have planned doesn't concern you. I desired to have granddaughters and so far your lovers have done well to give me one each. I have not harmed them or your daughters, if you continue to displease me, I will. The only affection they need is mine, if you wish to give affection to them I will allow it but you are not to take them anywhere without my approval."

Erza looked away but Minerva didn't say anything then I sat down in my throne chair.

"You two may leave."

They both left after that.

**Minerva's pov**

Erza and I left the throne room and were walking down the hallway.

As we were walking I knew Erza was angry about what her mother had told us but I wasn't sure what to think. I couldn't really say anything mostly because I never understood what real affection was and since I have to play the Papa role that really hit home for me and not in a good way.

'I will never strike my child or force her to strip.'

Erza frowned.

"The least she could do is let Lucy and Yukino see the girls. They're the ones who went through the trouble of giving birth to them."

"I'm not defending her but she's not going to hurt them as long as we do as she says."

Erza looked at me then looked away.

"True, but how will we explain this to our daughters in the future? About how they were force to exist for a sadist of a grandparent? If anything, I much rather our daughters grew up in our guilds."

I stopped and she looked at me.

"In your guild yes but not mine."

"Why not?"

I looked at her.

"One main reason is my father. You may not see the blessing that your mother is giving Erza but I do. Unlike mine she wants to expand in a family way, not just making our daughters into her weapons. Your guild was a loving guild, yes but as for me, my guild was still trying to get over me returning. If you think for a brief moment that I would ever want Nyx to grow up hearing about how my father was or how I was back then, you are dead wrong."

"You're that scared of Nyx finding out about that? What about Yukino?"

I frowned looking away.

"She welcomed me back but when she saw me in my demon form that day she became afraid of me. I tried to plead with her saying that I'm not like my father and that I was forced to become a demon. It took a while but she warmed up to me again."

"I see, in that case I'll let Lucy know not to bring up the past too much."

"Thank you."

We both went to a chamber that Yukino and Lucy were resting in. Both of them were still healing from the childbirth.

I went to Yukino's side and rubbed her head and cheek. She was sleeping but I knew that she was scared. Not just of me but everything. I wasn't sure how to show affection other than from not striking her or our daughter. Yukino opened her eyes then spoke.

"Lady Minerva..."

"Go back to sleep your body still needs rest."

"How's Nyx?"

"Crying until I hold her."

She smiled.

"That's good."

I raised a brow.

"How is that good?"

"She trusts you."

I just looked at her and placed a hand on her face to cover her eyes.

"Go back to sleep."

"I will."

**Erza's pov**

I wasn't sure what to think but I know that if the circumstances were different I would have thought Minerva's reaction to Yukino comment would have been cute to watch. She was right though, since Rose and Nyx were born the only time Nyx didn't cry was when Minerva held her. She would cry if my mother or me hold her.

Which begged the question, does she cry when being fed as well?

I looked at Lucy only to see that she was sleeping and was holding my hand. I sat on the side of the bed and placed her head on my lap then rubbed her back.

Since the girls were born Minerva and I have been doing all the errands while they rested. From what we learned my mother's enchantment magic was the main cause of how they gave birth. I looked at Lucy and gave a small smile.

"Rose is doing well, Lucy. She has my hair but I feel that she has your smile."

I looked at Minerva only to see that Yukino had her hand in hers. I couldn't hide the smirk on my face when I saw that Minerva was blushing.

"You know Minerva, you could lay her head on your lap."

She just looked at me then sat on the side of the bed and laid Yukino's head on her.

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"We're the protectors?"

"Yep."

"Got it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Minerva's pov**

It had been 5 years since this new life began. During that time Nyx and Rose grew up but both were clingy. I didn't have to worry about Nyx since Lady Irene wouldn't hurt her but if something went wrong then I would rush to take the punishment.

Nyx wasn't horrible but from what Yukino told me was that Nyx would always keep herself busy by looking out the window or would do as Lady Irene told her. Well at least that's what I was told but I learned kind of the hard way that Nyx would much rather follow me everywhere if I was nearby.

She once followed me for a whole day and Lady Irene, well to say she was angry would be an understatement.

Between Nyx and Rose, Nyx was the quiet one so I had to be extra careful of my surroundings.

When Nyx first began to talk she would make these cooing sounds. I was present with the others when both of the girls were talking. Nyx smiled and reached out for me only to say 'Papa' after a few tries. I was surprised but I wasn't sure what to feel.

Lady Irene on the other wasn't too please, though she didn't say anything I could sense that she wasn't too thrilled about it.

When she first began to walking she was crawling. Once I found her with Yukino and Lady Irene crying as Lady Irene held her. She was crying so hard but I couldn't do anything. Yukino had stopped me and had me to calm her down.

All it took was me touching my daughter's cheek only for her to stop crying and holding my hand to her.

Since then when I was in the castle, not busy I would hide to rest somewhere since I knew that Nyx would try to find me.

'Why can't she be this clingy to Yukino or to Lady Irene?'

I recalled not too long ago Yukino asking me about my magic on how I could control it. I told her I used it with rage to make explosions and what made me happy to make things switch but most of all if I didn't want anything to harm me I had to be strictly calm. However that affected my sleep, when I was younger I would float so when I did sleep I had to either hold onto something or sleep in a sphere of my magic.

**Erza's pov**

I was sitting down watching my mother teach Rose and Nyx basic things to learn magic. If anything I figured that my mother wanted her granddaughters to learn Enchantment magic. I frowned slightly because I knew Minerva was in the castle but then again if Minerva was nearby Nyx wouldn't be listening to Lady Irene. Lucy and Yukino were here as well but I can tell that Yukino wanted Minerva to be here.

Rose was clingy to my mother like how Nyx was clingy to Minerva. I wouldn't say I was jealous but part of me wished that I could play with my daughter without my mother watching.

Just then we all saw Nyx using some sort of magic that was kind of like Minerva's Territory magic.

It was a small sphere of it then Rose smiled.

"You did it, Nyx."

Irene looked at Nyx then at Yukino.

"Have I missed something?"

Yukino looked at her.

"She first started showing signs of it a couple of weeks ago."

"Does Minerva know of this?"

"No Milady. I wanted Nyx to control some of it first and show you."

Irene looked at Nyx who looked at her. Irene frowned then looked at me.

"Go find Minerva."

I nodded then left to look for Minerva.

I found her in one of the dojo rooms.

"Minerva."

She looked at me.

"What is it?"

"It's Nyx, she has the same magic as you."

Her visible eye widened then we both went back to the others. When we got there Nyx went to Minerva and smiled.

"Look Papa, I can use magic just like yours."

A magic sphere appeared and Minerva narrowed her brow as she dispersed it. Nyx blinked in confusion.

"Papa?"

Minerva looked at Yukino.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks."

I watched as Minerva's eye widened even more then Nyx gently tugged her cloak.

"Papa? Did I do something wrong?"

I looked at Minerva who looked at Irene who spoke.

"I'll be going to Alvarez for a couple of weeks. You two will be guarding the castle and teach the girls how to use their magic. When I return I want to see how far they have gotten."

With that Irene left and I looked at Minerva who looked kind of angry.

"Minerva?"

She looked at Yukino.

"Is this when you asked me about my magic?"

Yukino nodded.

"Yes. Your answer kind of helped Nyx control it."

"I much rather she learned your magic, not mine."

I blinked then looked at Nyx only to see how saddened she was by that. Nyx went to Yukino who led her out of there.

Lucy frowned at Minerva.

"What's wrong with you Minerva? It's bad enough you hardly want to see her when you're not busy why is it so bad that she wants to learn your magic?"

Minerva frowned at her.

"My magic is used to attack and kill. It's not some kind of toy. You and Yukino both have the same magic. It's harmless for the most part."

"I can't believe you."

I saw Minerva summon some of her magic to surround her hand.

"You and Erza saw what my magic can do first hand, or would you like a reminder?"

I stepped between them.

"Stand down Minerva, we only have each other there's no need to fight."

I picked up Rose and left out of there with Lucy while Minerva stayed in there.

As we walked to get to our wing Rose spoke.

"Daddy?"

I looked at her.

"Yes?"

Rose leaned her head onto my head.

"Thank you for being nice to Mommy and me."

I was taken back then smiled.

"Anytime, kiddo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Irene's pov**

As I was on my journey to the Alvarez Empire I couldn't stop thinking about how Nyx had her father's magic and not mine. When I enchanted her mother while she was pregnant I was certain that both children would have enchantment magic.

I figured that when I head back to my home then I'll just have to chat with Nyx about enchantment magic instead but if she refuses then I'll make sure that she never uses magic again.

**Back at the castle...**

**Erza's pov**

I was in the training room with my swords. Since living in this damn place my magic supply was limited but if my mother had to step away from the castle then she would allow Minerva and I to be back to normal. This was rare but I wasn't going to waste it.

Just then I looked behind me to see Rose coming in.

"Daddy?"

I dispersed the swords and went to her.

"What's the matter, Rose?"

Rose lowered her head.

"How come Nyx's father is so mean?"

"Mean? What makes you say that?"

"All Nyx did was show her magic to everyone. She was really happy but then her father stopped her. Nyx just wants to make her father happy."

I sat down and Rose sat next to me.

"Well, Uncle Minerva isn't one to show affection but she didn't have anyone to teach her when she was younger."

"Did she want to learn?"

"She was trying to. In fact when you and Nyx were still in your mothers wombs Minerva was present. She was quite protective of Aunt Yukino."

"Really? How?"

"She would have Aunt Yukino to snuggle up to her to keep warm. When you and Nyx were born she stayed with Aunt Yukino for most the time."

Rose nodded then I smiled.

"So what do you think of using enchantment magic? You'll be just like your grandmother."

She looked at me.

"It's okay. I was hoping to learn your magic but I didn't want Grandmother to be sad about it."

"I see. So then what did you think about Nyx's magic?"

"I thought that it was amazing. She seemed really happy to show it but I can tell that she was hurt from what happened."

I nodded the got to my feet.

"Well Rose, come on. Let's go find your mother, I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Okay."

**Minerva's pov**

I was angry! Why didn't Yukino just tell me that our daughter had picked up on my magic. I've should've picked up on that when she asked me how do I control it.

I was walking through the hallway but then stopped when I saw Yukino in a room with Nyx leaning on her for comfort. I walked in there only to see that Lucy was in there as well.

Nyx saw me and hid behind Yukino and I raised a brow.

"What are you hiding for?"

Lucy frowned.

"Could you blame her, you did cut her magic off."

I frowned at Lucy but then Yukino spoke.

"Minerva, at least apologize to Nyx. She really wanted to show you that she picked up on your magic. At least teach her a little bit about it."

I looked away.

"I'm not apologizing but I will teach her a little bit more about my magic."

With that I had Nyx in my grasp and left out of there.

When we got outside I let her go and she looked up at me.

"Papa?"

I looked at her.

"First lesson in Territory magic is everything you see is yours to control."

"Everything I see is mine to control?"

"Yes."

I looked at a stone and summoned a territory sphere around it.

"So as I have mentioned, as long as you can see what's around you, you can do as you see fit. I can move this boulder and switch it with a tree or I can make it explode."

After the boulder exploded I looked at my daughter.

"So while using this magic you must be careful with it. It's not a plaything until you have mastered it. Am I clear?"

Nyx nodded.

"Yes Papa."

I nodded then spoke.

"Make a sphere around yourself."

She nodded then made a sphere around her and I went to her.

"This can be used as a portal for space. You can send others in here however it will drain magic from them, making you stronger. As of right now only I can pull you out without getting tired but I do expect you to get yourself out."

I watched as she struggled to get herself out then I pulled her out.

"Papa?"

"You have to do it with ease or else you won't be coming out of that portal."

She lowered her head then I looked away.

"Though I claim I am not like my father I will have to use one of his methods."

She looked at me then I looked at her.

"Don't come back inside until you've mastered how to get out of a portal. I don't care how long it takes you."

"But Papa..."

I frowned at her and she flinched. I turned to head back into the castle and when I got inside I saw Yukino coming with a meal for Nyx.

"Where's Nyx?"

"She's in the training field. I told her not to come back in until she learns how to get out of portal."

"Why would you do that?"

"It's to make sure that she knows I'm serious. I'm not all like my father. It's noon and she's close to the castle. Most of all she still has her clothes on. I'll be keeping an eye on her until she masters it."

"Will you at least allow me to feed her?"

"Yes. Territory magic can be very tiring."

I left to my room after that.

'You will do this or you can kiss my lessons goodbye, Nyx.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Minerva's pov**

Why is this happening?

Ever since Nyx was born it's always been me she clings to. She looks more like me than she does Yukino. I'm thrilled that she could use magic but why couldn't it be enchantment or their key magic that Yukino uses. Actually I think enchantment magic would be the better option because I know for a full fact that if stellar mage doesn't have their keys on them then they're defenseless. How pathetic of them!

I paused.

No. Yukino's not weak she could hold her own in hand to hand combat unlike that stupid blonde.

I thought back on how I was to Yukino from the time she set foot in Sabertooth, our first mission together, when she got kicked out, when I returned to Sabertooth and when we were taken as Irene's slave offspring.

I admit that I lusted after Yukino at first. She was nothing more than a toy for me to play with. After she was kicked out I was disappointed because I enjoyed playing with her body and teaching her what makes me happy and what angered me. All that went away when I returned to Sabertooth and she welcomed me with a warm embrace. When it was just us on a mission together I expected her to be distant but she didn't. Right before the war I found myself in love with her but didn't know how to tell her.

When she gave birth to Nyx I couldn't help her or be by her side.

I went to her room only to see her sleeping in a chair that was facing the window.

She must have fallen asleep watching out for Nyx. I went to her and picked her up bridal style. I layed her on the bed then kissed her forehead.

I looked at her then frowned at a memory.

**Memory**

I was getting dressed and Yukino was sitting on the bed using the blanket to keep herself covered. We were in my room anf it was morning. I never really had Yukino to stay after I played with her body. I would have her to only rest but after she falls asleep I would use my magic to teleport her to her apartment. She was my toy not my lover.

However today was different. There was something I wanted to try on her and Jiemma was out on a guild master meeting so that was the only reason I allowed Yukino to stay.

"Lady Minerva..."

I looked at her.

"I want to play with you a little more now lay back down."

She did so and I climbed on top of her. I smiled at the fact that she learned rather quickly that I was in charge and that her body was my toy. When we first began this I had her to wear a dog collar to let everyone know that she was my bitch.

Now she was doing so well I took the collar off and she had agreed to submit to me.

As I straddled her I gave a sly smile.

"You've done so well in all of our sessions together and now I will give you a treat."

"A treat?"

"Yes. I will give you a pet name and be gentle with you in our sessions from now on."

She blushed and I raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"The pet name, what do you want me to call you if you're giving me one?"

I suddenly glared at her making her tense up.

"Don't get the wrong idea. We're not lovers, you're still my plaything. Once you get stronger then we'll talk about more ways of me courting you. As for right now I have no affection to you. Prove yourself to me and if I feel that you are worthy I will allow you to have my child."

Yukino just looked at me then looked away. I lowered my head and nibbled on her neck. I was hoping to hear her make a whimpering sound but nothing. I went to her collarbone and frowned.

"Put your hand on my head. I like it when you hold onto me."

No answer but I felt a hand on my head as I went back to attacking her neck.

**Memory end**

I frowned at myself as I remembered those words. Now here we were, forcefully together with a child. Back then when I said that I figured that Yukino would be pleased to know that she had a chance to have my child but now I felt nothing special about it. I then wondered if Irene hadn't forced this on us I'm sure Yukino and I would have had a child together anyway. I felt that I would've been proud and expanded the Sabertooth guild into creating something more so that my father could rule that while I took over Sabertooth.

I would have had Yukino to raise my child making sure that they were going to be strong.

However now that I think about it if Nyx had been born that way would Yukino show affection like she is now or would she neglect our daughter? It's clear that Yukino fears Irene just as much as I fear my father so maybe if Irene wasn't part of it Yukino might have left me.

I left out of the room and went outside to check on Nyx. I found her passed out but saw all the damage that had been done. I looked down at her and picked her up.

"I'm sorry, Nyx."

With that I took Nyx inside and cleaned her up. When I was done I layed Nyx next to her mother and looked at them.

Not once have I recalled my father showing the slightest affection towards me. If anything I believe that the closest thing to affection I got from him was not being beaten and being able to train with him before the training became hell for me. I do however remember a servant telling me that when I was a toddler I would wake up next to my mother not knowing how I got there.

"I don't want to be like him. I will try to show some affection to you two."

I leaned closer and kissed their heads then left out of the room.

**Erza's pov**

I was in a different room with Lucy and Rose. Rose had fallen asleep first but was in the middle of Lucy and I. Lucy had fallen asleep and had Rose in her arms. I smiled as the warm sight of my family. I couldn't understand why Minerva was distant from hers but I refused to be that far. We only had each other and I didn't want Rose to be afraid of me like Nyx was of Minerva.

I looked at Lucy and rubbed her head then smiled.

I remembered how we met at Fairy Tail. After a few missions Lucy tried to leave because she felt like she was a burden but Natsu, Happy, Gray and I went to get her back. I remembered another time when we had done a mission for a theater and I played a prince. I was moved when I kneeled to her.

Then when the Grand Magic Games came along I found myself being extra protective of her when Minerva attacked her.

I left out of the room.

When I got to the hallway I saw Minerva coming.

We both left to the balcony outside to have some wine.

"Doing better from what happened today?"

Minerva didn't look at me.

"Not really."

"Hmmm."

"Tell me, Erza."

I looked at her and she frowned.

"Tell me about how you and Lucy got along. I bet she was ready to be your plaything in hopes of getting up the ranks with that weak magic of hers."

I frowned then looked up at the sky.

"Not in the slightest. When I first met Lucy she was shy but welcoming. She told me that it was the first time she made friends and looked at Fairy Tail as her real family after her mother fell sick. We went on many missions together and she brought something out of me that not even I knew about."

"And what was that? Power?"

"No. You see Minerva, Just like you I'm an S class wizard but thanks to Lucy I learned to have fun in a good way without hurting others. Lucy became my princess as time went on but soon our guild was attacked by Phantom Lord which made Lucy leave Fairy Tail. I didn't like that she left like that so my friends and I went to get her back. Since then our bond grew even more."

Minerva was surprised.

"Lucy tried to leave and you, a strong wizard without her went to get her back?"

"Yes. We're family, and we got stronger together."

"But what about your mother? Aren't you both afraid of her as well?"

"I understand that you grew up in fear of your father to the point he forced you to become a demon. I met and learned from my mother that she left me in a small village because of what she was becoming. In the end we only have each other to look after. Now we have Rose you have Nyx with Yukino. Rose and Nyx look up to us because we're their parents. If we're careful they won't have to be in fear like we were growing up. We could give them that hope at least."

Minerva just looked at the ground.

"Hope...never heard of it."

I patted her shoulder.

"You heard of it tonight."

I left back to my wife and child and went to sleep while Minerva stayed on the balcony.


	6. Chapter 6

**Irene's pov**

A few days had passed and I was flying making my way back to the castle. I had something for my granddaughters but I couldn't help but wonder.

Did Minerva and Erza do as I had asked? I'm sure they have but if they didn't I had ways of punishing them.

I was still taken back at the fact that Nyx had learned Minerva's magic instead of mine but I wondered if it would be wise just to have Yukino give birth to another child. If that were to happen that child would either cling to me or to Yukino since Nyx gave most of her attention to Minerva.

"Another grandchild, that won't be a bad idea."

When I arrived at my castle I saw Minerva training with Nyx only to see that Nyx was doing a different magic. I went to get a better look. To my slight surprise Nyx was doing both enchantments and Territory.

She would make two portals and attempt to hit Minerva who would dodge and go into a partal to strike Nyx.

When they saw me they stopped.

Minerva kneeled while Nyx bowed. I gave a wave to them and they looked at me. I noticed that Nyx had a few scratches then I spoke.

"Nyx, are those scratches from your training."

"Yes ma'am."

I nodded then looked at Minerva.

"Get the others."

Minerva nodded then left. Nyx looked at her then at me.

"Grandmother..."

I looked at her then went to her patting her head.

"It's alright, Nyx."

The others soon came out and Rose ran to hug me. I patted her head then looked at their parents.

"While I was on my trip I thought about something. I want you four to give me two more grandchildren."

Their eyes widen then I looked at Rose and Nyx who just looked up at me.

"How do you two feel about being older sisters?"

They didn't answer and just looked at each other.

We all went inside after that. I had Minerva and Erza to take drink of the potion I made to get them to mate with their lovers.

**Erza's pov**

I was with Lucy in our room. Rose was no where to be found but now we had to mate. I didn't like the idea but I knew that we could be punished for this if we didn't do it. I looked at Lucy who was under me. She looked nervous but I caressed her cheek.

"Lucy..."

She nodded.

"It's okay Erza. I know that you're only doing this because you don't want us to get punished. If it weren't for the fact that your mother is forcing this on us I'm still certain that we would still have Rose."

I nodded.

"I wish things were different. I did want us to be happy and have a family together but we could only make the best out of it. What should we name our second child? How about you pick a name, I got to name Rose."

She smiled.

"I'll let you know."

I smiled then lowered my head down to kiss her.

I loved Lucy and I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to do so much with her, marry her, protect her, cherish her and create a family with her. So far I was only able to do a couple of those things but as long as I got to do something with her on that list then I was happy.

Although I did wonder, what will Rose think when she becomes an older sister?

**Minerva's pov**

Yukino and I were in our room but Nyx wasn't with us. Despite the potion that Irene had me to drink I was able to use my Territory magic to keep the effects of it at bay. I didn't want to use Yukino like this.

Yukino was on the bed.

"Lady Minerva."

Something in me cringe and I went to Yukino. She looked at me.

"We have to do this."

"What's wrong with you? How can you be okay with this?"

Yukino raised a brow.

"This wouldn't be the first time where I didn't have any say in the matter. You used me like this in the past why is it any different now?"

I was hurt. I haven't forgotten how I treated Yukino but I couldn't bring myself to do that again. Things were different then and so were my thoughts about her. I had gotten all sorts of emotions from being around her since I have returned to Sabertooth.

"Yukino, I...can't. I bring myself to harm you."

"Lady Minerva, just do what Lady Irene ordered you to do. If you don't we'll be punished."

I looked away.

"I can't I'm not like Erza. I won't force you into having another child you already gave birth to Nyx. There's no nee-"

Yukino had slapped me then I looked at her. She was mad at me but she looked hurt as well.

"Don't you dare say that. You would have done this to me without second thought. You had no affection towards me, remember? You said it yourself that I had to prove myself to be worthy to have your child. That day when you told me that yourself I lost hope on ever thinking that you would show at least the slightest part of affection to me. Now suddenly after we're taken as prisoners only to be ordered to give them grandchildren, you want to show affection?"

My eyes widen, Yukino has never spoken to me like this but she's not lying.

"I was scared. When I returned to Sabertooth I thought you would push me away."

"I thought about it but it would have been wrong of me to do so."

"What about Nyx?"

"I would have left Sabertooth if I was pregnant or not with your child. When you told me to prove myself to you I made a pact to myself to leave if you followed through with it. I was happy when Nyx was born and if I had to raise her by myself I would. You may not see it Minerva but you're becoming a little bit like your father by how you're treating Nyx. Nyx does love you but you keep pushing her away with the excuse of Lady Irene getting angry."

I grabbed Yukino's shoulders.

"Yukino, I..."

"Just do what Lady Irene wants. That's all we have to do, we can show our daughter affection just not so much."

I nodded then wrapped my arms around Yukino.

**In the training room.**

Rose and Nyx were both in there. Rose looked at Nyx and smiled.

"We're going to big sisters."

Nyx wasn't too happy.

"Yep."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Why would I be? Your parents love each other, mine not so much."

"You can change that. When our sisters get older we'll be the best siblings ever."

Nyx nodded then they both went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Erza's pov**

So it had been a few months since that day, now both Lucy and Yukino were both near the end of their second pregnancy. I was kind of happy and sad about it. Happy because I was going to be a parent of two and Rose was going to be an older sister. Lucy still hasn't told me what name she was going to pick for our child. As for the sad part part of me wondered if my mother would allow me and Minerva to be present this time.

I noticed that this time Rose was always hugging Lucy's stomach but I never really saw Nyx near Yukino. I really wanted to know why but Minerva and my mother would get mad at me.

I soon found Nyx sitting alone outside. I went to her.

"Hey Nyx, can I join you?"

She nodded and I took a seat next to her. She looked far into the distance of the mountains.

"So Nyx, what are your thoughts about you being an older sister?"

She looked at me.

"Not sure. When Grandmother told you all about that Mom and Father were talking. I guess Father made Mom mad because she slapped Father saying that whether Grandmother was here or not Mom would have left taking me with her."

My eyes widen to this. I knew that Minerva and Yukino were on a quiet love life ride but I didn't think it was that bad.

"What about your younger sibling?"

"I don't know. Father didn't show affection to me but Mom does. Part of me wants to help Mom but the other part of me is lost on what to do with a younger sibling."

I nodded.

"You can help your mother by being nice to your younger sibling."

She looked at me then stood up.

"Okay. I'll try to be a good sister."

She left after that.

**Minerva's pov**

I was with Yukino who was sitting down rubbing her stomach. I wasn't chained up this time but I kind of had a feeling that I won't be present for the baby when it's born just like how Nyx and Rose were born.

Just then we both saw Nyx come into the room and she went to Yukino placing both hands on her mother's stomach. We were both surprised then Nyx leaned her head on Yukino's stomach to feel the baby kick. Yukino smiled and rubbed her head.

"Be a good sister for them okay, Nyx?"

Nyx nodded.

I looked at Yukino wondering about that. I was an only child but Yukino mentioned to me in the past when I came back to Sabertooth that she had an older sister.

I met her sister but thanks to the result of the war we didn't get to bond all that much. I remembered that her sister asked me to look after Yukino if anything were to happen to her.

I have failed to do that.

I looked at Nyx then wondered if she was only doing this because she was angry about something.

A couple weeks later Lucy and Yukino were both in the chamber giving birth again. Erza and I were keeping an eye on our daughters. I looked at Nyx who I had to tie to a pole because she had kept trying to run off. Rose stayed with Erza but I had a hand on my hip wondering what to expect when the children are born.

Nyx kept squirming but when it was nightfall we were all told to come to the chamber.

Erza and I were both surprised to see Lucy and Yukino laying down tired from the childbirth. Lucy had one child by her and Yukino had one.

Nyx and Rose wasted no time to meet their younger siblings. Rose had a little sister that had blond hair brown eyes.

Nyx had a little sister that had silver hair like Yukino. Both infants looked at their older sisters

**Irene's pov**

I smiled.

"I am pleased. Nyx, Rose you two name your sisters."

Rose looked at her mother and smiled.

"Layla."

I blinked but I noticed that Lucy's eyes widened. I looked at Nyx who was looking at her sister.

Nyx leaned in only for the baby to reach up and touch her face. Nyx picked her up and the baby cooed.

"Nalo."

I looked at them then nodded.

"Layla and Nalo. Good now let them sleep."

Nyx looked at her sister only for Nalo to yawn and snuggle into her her sister chest.

I watched as Nyx sat down while holding Nalo only to frown when Minerva came to take Nalo away. Nyx held Nalo closer to her as if to keep her which surprised all of us. Nyx then rested her head on Nalo who was already asleep.

I couldn't help but feel that Nalo was going to be clingy to her sister but only time will tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Erza's pov**

It had been another five years but it seemed that everything was at ease. Well kind of it was at ease between Lucy and I. Rose and Layla got along very well. Layla looked just like Lucy only thing was Layla had a patch of scarlet hair. Layla would always chase after Rose when they played and from time to time I would see Layla play with Nalo who was shy.

When Rose and Nyx were younger Nyx was the shy one but now that Layla and Nalo were with us Nalo outranked Nyx on being shy.

I was proud of Rose for being a good sister for Layla. She was always looking after her and playing with her if their grandmother was nearby.

I smiled at the memory of how Rose was watching Layla when she was an infant. Rose wanted to be be there for everything, she wanted to be the first to hear Layla talk, walk and waking up.

**Memory**

It was in the middle of the night and I was awake. Lucy and I agreed on I would watch Layla at night while she looked after her during the day. Of course I didn't include Rose in that but I clearly saw that Rose beat me to it because Layla had been strangely quiet. I smiled when I saw why Rose was sitting down with Layla was sleeping in her arms.

"Don't worry Layla, I'll be the best older sister in the world."

I smiled then went back my room to go to bed with Lucy. Layla was in good hands if Rose was awake.

**Memory end.**

I walked through the hallway but then stopped when I saw Minerva coming. She looked hurt about something but then looked up to see me.

"Erza..."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's Nyx. She's still mad at me but on top of that Nalo is too scared to come anywhere near me."

I blinked.

"Wait Nalo's afraid of you? Why?"

She looked away.

"I don't know but if it's because I'm a demon again then that might be it."

"Come on, let's go look for her."

We both left to look for Nalo.

During these last five years Nalo would hide from Minerva. She would hide behind her sister Yukino and of all people my mother. If Nalo wanted to be held she would look for one of them. Most of the time it was either Nyx or my mother.

I once found myself shocked to see her run from Minerva when all Minerva did was enter a room through a space pocket. It took all it had in me to not laugh when I saw Nalo hiding from Minerva.

I even recall Irene telling Minerva to look after Nalo for one day. It scare Nalo so bad that she wouldn't leave Yukino's side unless Minerva left out of the room. The hardest time I had to not laugh was when Minerva picked Nalo up only for Nalo to burst out crying and Nyx attacked Minerva for scaring her sister.

**Minerva's pov**

Nalo and Layla were 5 years old but it was a repeat of Rose and Nyx. Well kind of, Nalo was afraid of me and was clingy to her sister, Yukino and Irene.

Erza and I found her and I looked at her.

She looked over her shoulder and she just looked at us. Erza smiled and picked her up.

"Nalo there you are. You Daddy was looking for you."

Erza handed Nalo to me and we looked at each other.

Erza looked at me.

"Say something."

I looked at Nalo.

"You look more and more like your mother."

Nalo just stared at me.

"Is Mommy going to get better?"

I blinked.

"What?"

"Mommy's been sick."

I left taking Nalo with me.

When I got to the room my eyes widened when I saw Nyx putting a wet towel on Yukino's head. I went to them and Yukino looked up at me.

"I see Nalo finally let you hold her."

I frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick Yukino?"

I put Nalo down then Nyx looked at me.

"Why didn't you notice this before? Mom's been like this for almost a week now."

I sat down then then Yukino looked at Nyx.

"Please you two, no fighting."

It was clear now. Yukino's voice was fading and her face was a little red. I really haven't been paying attention to her but then I stood up and left.

I went to Irene's chambers that she practiced her enchantments on.

"I see you have a request to make."

"Yes. Please allow me to take Yukino out of the castle to help her with her sickness."

Irene had a frown on her face.

"So the sickness is back. I don't know why she falls sick like this. It would seem that my enchantments for her to bear children has taken a toll on her health."

She looked away.

"Very well. Take her and take your children too. Tell Erza to do the same for her family. Lucy's health might fail again."

I nodded then left out of there.

I found Erza first only to see her holding a sleeping Layla in her arms.

"Minerva what is it?"

"Irene said that we could take our families for a trip to help our wives with their sickness."

Erza nodded leaving to her room and I left to mine.

When I got back to my room I saw Yukino in bed with our daughters sleeping next to her. I went to her and smiled as I caressed her face.

She looked so beautiful.

I leaned closer and kissed Yukino. It had been so long since I kissed Yukino, the softness of her lips on mine. I was about to kiss her again until I heard Nalo speak.

"You kissed Mommy."

I looked at her and she just stared at me. I blushed looking away.

"Of course, I love your mother after all."

She giggled then I picked Yukino up bridal style.

"Nalo wake your sister sister up we're going on a trip."

Nalo nodded then began to shake her sister awake. All four of us left the castle after that.


End file.
